Liviano
by Audyx
Summary: "De alguna u otra forma todo este asunto se había convertido en algo gigante." Dedicado. One-shot. SuFin.


**Disclaimer:** Escribo esto por gusto, ¿me ven ganando dinero con esta historia? ¡Es por diversión! Para eso se escribe aquí.

**Aclaratoria:** Me he inspirado en una canción 'Fuwa Fuwa' de Yui Makino.

**Dedicatoria:** Fer, ¡esto va por ti! Te quiero, finlandesa mía.

* * *

**I.**

Resoplé por enésima vez, ¡qué tenso era el ambiente! No, el ambiente era tenso sólo para mí porque yo estaba tenso, ¿verdad? Me acomodé mejor en el asiento de la cafetería, esperando a que llegaras, sería muy cruel si me fuera sin avisarte. Aquél día tenía un muy buen clima, ni siquiera tenía que frotar mis manos para quitarles el frío o no usar mi chaqueta por el calor.

Tomé el café que me había pedido para esperarte mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se encendían levemente, ¿¡por qué estaba pensando en esto!? A mí me gustaban las chicas bajas, simpáticas y comprensivas, tú no eras una chica, tampoco eras bajo, no diría que fueses simpático... y compresivo... creo que tendría que cuestionármelo una vez más para descartarlo.

En definitivo, Suecia, no eres mi tipo...

Estaba volteando hacia una ventana, viendo cómo la gente caminaba sin ninguna preocupación aparente en sus rostros, cuando llegaste. Carraspeaste un poco al mismo tiempo que movías una silla enfrente de mí y no sonreías en lo absoluto.

— Finlandia —dijiste a modo de saludo y antes de que pudiese responderte con un leve "Suecia" volviste a hablar: — lo siento, Dinamarca me interrumpió en el camino.

Me reí con nervios, preguntándome porque me seguía dando tanto pánico entablar una conversación contigo a solas.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Solté una risita y moví las manos frenéticamente—, ¡ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa!

— Entonces estás bien, me alegro. —Sonreíste imperceptiblemente, pero yo lo había notado. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te conocía? Estaba seguro de que eran muchos años, demasiados como para hacer un recuento ahora mismo. ¿Por qué te volvías tan amable de esa forma tan repentina? Siempre preocupándote por mí. Casi parecía como si no tuvieras un país que atender o cosas que defender.

¿Por qué eres tan diferente cuando estamos nosotros solos? Eres tan amable.

Observé con más tranquilidad como tu sonrisa se hacía un poco más grande y me hice hacia delante, tus ojos parecían los de un niño.

— Su… —murmuré con cierto recelo, al mismo tiempo sentía cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más fuerte. — Tú —me armé de valor, ¡tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca!—, me estaba preguntando desde hace tiempo, nunca me dijiste que salías con nadie, de hecho, jamás me lo dijiste y tampoco te vi con nadie. Y entiendo que sea porque eres un país, pero…

— No tengo novia. —Me mentiste, yo lo sé, es imposible que no estés saliendo con nadie. Fue sólo por cortesía, pero, de alguna manera, me siento rechazado. Reí con nerviosismo.

Alejé mi taza de café hasta dejarla a tu alcance y me recosté encima de la mesa, cubriendo mi cabeza, no tenía ganas de dar la cara, estaba avergonzado y también muy confundido. Lo tengo claro desde hace unos años. Solías decir que yo era tu esposa y siempre lo tomé como una broma. Sin embargo, estoy consciente de porque dijiste "no tengo novia" en vez de "no tengo pareja", tú no estás interesado en las mujeres, al menos no sentimentalmente.

Me enamoré de ti. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Finland, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntaste en medio de mi ataque. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes, ¡sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo! ¡Otra vez! Nunca sé qué decir enfrente de ti. ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir de miradas? ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte aún cuando sólo hables lo necesario?

Qué irónico, siento como si me corazón se estuviese desmoronando lentamente. O como si algo lo estuviese comprimiendo.

Así es.

— Yo… Yo te quiero mucho, Ruotsi —murmuré con la esperanza de que lo escucharas y pensaras que era algo producto de tu imaginación, sentí como tus manos me sujetaban por los hombros y me movían ligeramente.

Me mordí el labio para causarme un poco de dolor y emití un quejido, te había dicho la verdad, eso debía hacerme un completo y reverendo idiota, ¿acaso soy tonto?

De alguna u otra forma todo este asunto se había convertido en algo gigante.

Levanto la cabeza para verte y me encuentro con una expresión tuya de preocupación. Quisiera que tomaras mi mano y dijeras algunas palabras de aliento, pero sólo está esa expresión que aparte de expresar tu preocupación por mí, también asusta. Parece que respiras hondo y me pasas una servilleta por los labios, debí haberme hecho sangrar bastante. Me pasas la taza de café.

— Bebe, te hará bien —dices y estoy seguro de que lo haces sólo porque crees que por el frío se me partieron los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sólo puedo pensar que un abrazo tuyo me quitaría el calor por completo, como una vez lo hiciste cuando te dije que parecía que hacía frío. Desde luego que seguiría temblando, pero por la duda de no saber qué hacer para agradecerte o para pedirte que dejaras de abrazarme.

Pero me siento tan liviano, como si me hubiera quitado una carga de encima, ¿así es cómo se debe de sentir alguien después de haber dicho lo que sentía? Me siento tan liviano, casi como una pluma.

¡No había nada porque sentirme mal! Si estás conmigo, no debo sentirme mal, has estado así, protegiéndome, abrazándome, desde hace mucho, ¿por qué debería temer ahora que te vayas?

— ¡Me gustan las cosas dulces, Su! ¿Y si pedimos algo? Ya que estamos aquí —comenté emocionado. Nadie notaría lo incómodo y extraño que me había puesto con mis propios pensamientos. Era natural comer algo dulce por estar aquí no.

— Está bien —contestaste y búscate a alguna camarera. — Los conseguiré.

Mientras hacías eso, sonreí un poco, parece que siempre me pones primero, antes que cualquier cosa, incluso antes que tú mismo. Cierro los ojos al escuchar que pides dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate y un poco de café para ti. ¿Podría haber sido diferente? El chocolate es un sabor muy dulce.

Este silencio hace que todo sea muy tranquilo e incluso relajante.

Abro los ojos y me estás mirando, tu cara está muy cerca.

Ahogo un grito, nuevamente me he vuelto a poner nervioso, ¿por qué esa insistencia en verme a esa distancia? ¡Si estás usando lentes! Aunque me parece que el hecho de que uses lentes es suficiente para dudar de tu capacidad visual, ¡pero los traes puestos! ¡Tienes que ver bien sí o sí!

— A-ah…

— No lo había notado.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto con tanta rapidez que me sorprende que no hagas alguna mueca que demuestre tu desconcierto.

— Te ves bien. —Me halagas, con eso me recupero un poco. No muchos hombres suelen decirme cosas como esas, así que si eres tú quién lo hace me siento más seguro y sé que lo que dices es verdad. Todo esto parece una broma, busco las inexistentes cámaras del programa de comedia en el local y luego muevo la cabeza para verte a los ojos.

— Gracias —agradecer suena fuera de lugar si no te devuelvo el halago. — Tú también…

Por fin alguien trae lo que pediste y un plato enfrente de mí termina apareciendo, como un poco de pastel en silencio, como lo había imaginado, era dulce, sería un contraste ideal si mi café no se terminara tan rápido.

¿No puedo hacer nada para cambiar esta situación?

¿Por qué no me contestas a lo que te dije? ¿Se supone que debo dar por sentado que tú también me quieres porque me lo has hecho saber durante años sin palabras? ¿o es acaso que siempre te has preocupado por los demás de esta forma sin que me hubiese enterado?

— _¡Dios! _—imploro en mi mente, desviando mi mirada hacia una ventana. — _Concédeme el deseo de llevarme al momento antes de formar parte de la casa de Dinamarca, antes de conocerlo a él, antes de enamorarme de él. Déjame ser un país asiático, uno americano, ¡cualquier país que esté lejos de Suecia! Por favor._

— Finland. —Llamas mi atención con esas palabras y te miro, has comido poco de tu pastel y apuesto a que me has mirado por unos segundos antes de dirigirme la palabra nuevamente—. Tú eres mi esposa y siempre serás mi esposa.

* * *

**.**

**¿Les ha gustado? ¡Lo he escrito con todo mi amor! ¡Agradezco que hayan leído hasta el final! :D**


End file.
